


A Warriors Love

by Faeralyn



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeralyn/pseuds/Faeralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza x Male!Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I'm part of a dark guild. One who has devoted their entire lives to resurrecting Zeref. How pathetic, right? Why would anyone want to waste their life away trying to bring back such an evil soul.

Joining a dark guild was never my intention. When I was a child all I ever wanted was to improve my magic and join a guild, maybe even make some friends. However, things didn't work out that way. I was always getting myself into trouble, thought I could make it on my own at such a young age, but I was wrong. One day I had gotten the absolute shit beaten out of me by a group of mages. I thought I was a goner. That is, until Master found me. He saw potential in me. Said if I tried hard enough I could grow up to be a very power wizard, so I went with him and here I am today. Still stuck in this godforsaken guild.

As always, the guild was causing trouble in some village. Once again trying to bring back the famous Black Wizard. I knew the Villagers would call for help. They'd probably send one of those idiots from Fairy Tail and it would be my job take care of them.

I decided to take a little rest in the nearby forest. I climbed up one of the trees and took in my surroundings. The trees were so tall that I could barely see the canopy. Everything was shaded by the trees that it felt nicely chilly. It was morning. The river made the atmosphere misty. Everything was so relaxing that it made me forget I was on a mission. That is until I heard the crunching of leaves from below me.

I looked down to see a woman clad in armor. She had a sword resting on her hip and hair red hair blew gently in the breeze. I jumped down from the tree to greet her.

~Erza's Prov~  
"They call you Tatiana." A deep voice said from behind me. I turned in the direction of the voice. I was met with a tall man. His (h/c) hair complemented his (s/c). To be honest, he was quite attractive and very intimidating. The powerful magic energy radiating off him did not help to calm me. However, if he is here to challenge me I will not back down.

"Yes, that's right. And you are?" I said while eyeing him suspiciously.

He smirked "(Y/n). Now, Let's see if you're as good as they say." Without hesitation he snapped his fingers and sent a wave of fire my way. I just barely dodged his attack. "Requip!" I was now in my flame empress armor.

"That armor isn't going to help you."

In the blink of an eye I was surrounded in flames. There was no escape. I could hear (y/n) maniacal laughed in the distance. "This isn't over yet!" I shouted as I requipped into my heavens wheel armor and flew out of the flames. I sent a bunch of swords his way. He was able to dodge some but there were too many.

He turned his weapon into a katana and came at me. Not only did he possess fire magic but he could requip his weapons as well. He was fast but so was I. I used my sword to block his. It was blade against blade. Neither one of us hitting our opponent. We were equally matched.  
"You're better than I thought, Erza. I suppose I was wrong to doubt you." (Y/n) said while still throwing attacks at me. "I was wrong as well." I smiled slightly.

His weapon than disappeared. He gave me a devilish smile and disappeared into the trees. 'What's he up to?' I thought. 'He must be hiding in one of those trees.' "Get down here! We aren't done yet!" I was looking all around. 'Where is his!? Which one is he hiding in!?'

Before I could do anything else I saw a flaming arrow coming towards me. It was too late to dodge. Bullseyes! Right in the leg. I fell to the ground in pain, but I wasn't finished yet. I stood back up. (Y/n) jumped down from where he was hiding in the trees. "You mean you aren't giving up yet?" he asked. I growled at him. "Fairy Tail wizards never give up!" He sighed. "Very well then."

Once again it was sword against sword. "You aren't so bad Erza. I would be honored to die by your hands." (y/n) said with a smirk. I smiled at him. "I could say the same to you. You are a worthy opponent." We kept going until we were out of energy. Both of us fell to the ground, tired, injured and breathing heavily.

After some time I spoke. "Why are you in a dark guild?" I questioned him. He looked at me puzzled so I continued. "I can tell this isn't what you want. When you shot that arrow at me, you could have aimed for a more fatal spot rather than my leg. You had the perfect chance so know it wasn't a mistake. If you were truly evil you would have ended me right there, but you didn't."

(Y/n) looked up at the sky. There was a grim expression on his face. "Joining a dark guild is the last thing I wanted to do. I'm not sure why I did it in the first place or why I'm still here. Maybe it was fate. I did after all meet you." A smile crept across his face. "I'd be lying if I said this wasn't the happiest I've been in years. Our battle was thrilling. You beat me, Erza. I've never lost before."

"It was a drawl." I said. He chuckled "Whatever you say."

"You should think about joining Fairy Tail. Even after all you and your guild has done we would be happy to make you part of our family."

This made him laugh even louder. He stood up and walked over to me. He extended his hand for me to take and helped me up. He gave me a warm smile. "I just might take you up on that offer one day, but for now I need to go off on my own. I have some things I need to straighten out." I returned the smile. "I understand."

"Thank you, Erza. I look forward to the day I see you again."

 

A/N  
Okay! If you've read my story Queen of the night this chapter is going to sound really familiar to you. I ended up deleting that story bevause I don't plan on finishing it so I took the fight between Arrow and Erza and put it in this story because I really liked it

Also, a big part of this story is going to take place in the Grand Magic games. I'm going to come up with my own guild for the reader to join so if you guys have any OC's or whatever that you want to be in this let me know, because I need more members for the guild


	2. Chaper 2

7 years. It has been 7 years since you've seen her. You still remember her face, her beautiful scarlet hair, the way that she so gracefully swung her sword in battle.

 

You knew very little of this magnificent creature aside from her skills in battle. You did only meet her once after all, and that was so many years ago. She was strong and not just physically. She had a gently heart. Her kindess and love for her friends matched her beauty. That much you knew. She was so alluring and you yearned to see her again. 

After your first encounter with Erza you left the dark guild and traveled around just like you said you would. About 2 years ago you finally joined a guild. The name is Dragon Claw. They were pretty new to Fiore at the time so there weren't very many members. Over time more wizards joined. Everyone in the guild was so friendly. It was like one big family. You finally found a place where you belonged.

 

*Your Prov*

 

It was finally time. It was the day we've been waiting for. The Grand Magic Games have begun. Every single year we come in second to those damn assholes Sabertooth. This year I'm going to make sure we beat them. I don't care if we don't come in first. I just want to shut those arrogant bastards up. Hn, strongest guild in Fiore my ass. More like guild with the biggest ego. 

 

A devilish grin formed on my face at the thought. "Uh (y/n), you alright?" My guild mate, Nova asked. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." She stared at me for a moment before smiling. "You should get your mind out of the clouds. Aren't you excited?" She asked cheerfully. "Yeah, whatever." I mumbled.

 

"Hey where's Stile?" Nova asked as she cupped her hand over her eyes and started looking around for him. I sighed. "That idiots probably off causing trouble. Tell me again why we brought him?" 

 

Nova turned around and glared at me while putting both hands on her hips. "Because he's the strongest one in the guild besides master and whether you like it or not he's our friend." She said sternly.

 

Before I could respond Stile came running out of nowhere and threw his arms around my shoulders from behind. A bright smile was plastered on his face. "This is awesome! Look at how many guilds are here! I can't wait to beat them all." He said the last part in a slightly darker tone but his smile was still there. Nova gulped but tried to laugh it off. That's right. I forgot this is his first time in the games. He's the same age as Nova and me but he only joined the guild a few months ago. Stile may act like a fucking child most of the time but he was down right terrifing in a fight. Either way he still pissed me off.

I closed my eyes in anger and raised my fist. "I thought I told you not to touch me." Stile kept smiling and pulled me closer. "Awh come on buddy. Don't be so grumpy."

"If you don't get off me I'm going to break your arms." I growled.

"Guys isn't that the Fairy Tail guild?" Nova poined toward the entrance. "Fairy Tail huh? I heard the member that went missing 7 years ago have returned. This should be interesting." Stile said. 

 

I looked over to where Nova had pointed and sure enough, there she was. Erza Scarlet. My eyes widened and my body tensed. It was really her. After all this time she's right in front of my face.

 

As if sensing my stare she turned and looked at me. The same expression on her face. "(Y/N), is that you?"

 

Oh how very interesting indeed


End file.
